infinitekpopfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Kurumi Kurabayashi
Profil *''Nom : Kurabayashithumb|239px|Kurumi Kurebayashi'' *''Prénom : Kurumi'' *''Date de naissance : 7-Aout-1993'' *''Age Coréen : 25 ans'' *''Lieu de Naissance : Japon, Shibuya '' *''Nationalité : Americaine '' *''Lieu d'habitation : L'île de Yeouido'' *''Hauteur : 152 cm'' *''Poids : 40 kg'' *''Groupe sanguin : AB'' *''Signe astrologique : Lion'' *''Signe astrologique chinois : '' *''Profession : Chanteuse Model'' *''Début : 2010'' *''École : '' Seoul Foreign School'',Yonsei University '' *''Agence : ''Sony Music Entertainment Japan (2010) JYP ''Entertrainment (2010), Diamond Records (2013)'' ''Biographie 'Kurumi est née au Japon, mais elle arrive een Corée a L'âge de 14 ans, ou elle sera trainée a l'agence JYP Entertainement pendent 1 ans et demi ''' 'Début' En 2010 fait sais début Solo dans l'agence JYP, avec sa chanson Maybe, Kurumi devient la 1er Japonaise athumb signer avec le lebel JYP. 2eme single Best Friend, Kurumi fait des debut a Succes et commence aprendre une grand importense pour son Label '' ''Le 13 Avril, Kurumi sort son 3eme Single mais en Coréen,As Time Goes By Le 4 juillet elle sort son single Miwa '' ''Quelque mois plus tard, elle apres que son single Mia sera le Opening n°12 du manga Bleach ''2011 Album,Award '''Le 1 fevrier elle sort 1er Album To Love ' thumb #'Esperanza' #'Clap clap!!' #'Miwa' #'Best FriendAs' #'Time Goes By' #'Foolish Love' 'Réconpence ' Mnet Asian Music Awards Asian Music Award prix de la nouvelle artiste feminin Seoul Music Awards Hallyu Special Award Japan Record Award for Excellent Album '2011: Chanson de charité, Ganbarou Nippon Ai Wa Katsu Singers' Kurumi part au Japon pour faire partie de l'unité Ganbarou Nippon Ai Wa Katsu Singers en compagnie de Jo Hyeon,ou elles rencontre de nombreux artiste.Ganbarou Nippon Ai Wa Katsu Singers est une unité regroupant la grande majorité des artistes de Up-Fronts Agency, créée en 2011, après le tremblement de terre et le tsunami qui a touché le Japon. Opening N°14 de One Piece Kurumi fera le opening N°14 du manga One Piece de l'épisode 493 à 516 thumb 'Japan Gold Disc Awards 2011 - Song Of The Year fight together' '2011 melon music awards artist of the year' 'Kurumi nous présente sais desous ' Kurumi avais choquer plus d'un je jour de la sortie de son single Shinryaku pikarin densetsu, elle a avais avouer qu'elle ne fesai pas seulment de la Jpop, mais qu'elle fait aussi de la J-rock et du J-Punk thumb|272px 2012 sa colaboration avec Jo Hyeon thumbKurumi part au Japon pour une colaboration avec Jo Hyeon pour son nouveux single Senbonzakura en jouer du Shamisen 'La sortie de sais 3 nouveux single + Senbonzakura' *''' I'll be there''' *'Flower' *'Every Boy Every Girl' *'Senbonzakura' thumb Le 22 juin sortie d son 3eme album Thank You ' *'I'll be there ' *'Flower *'Every Boy Every Girl' *'Shinryaku pikarin densetsu' *'Senbonzakura' *'Turn it Up' *'Because' 'Récompence ' 'Japan Record Award for Excellent Work ' 'Mnet Asian Music Awards Asian ' 'Music Award prix de la nouvelle artiste feminin' 1er concert a l'étranger thumbLe 6 juillet Kurumi fera son 1er World Tour en France a L'Olympia de Paris 2013 faire partie du Project Hello ' Kurumi signe avec la Maison de disque Diamond Reccord, et elle fera partie du Projet Hello dans la Team 8' thumb 'Sortie de sais deux nouveaux single It's Over et 1.2.3.4' Majisuka Gakuen Kurumi joura dans le drama Majisuka Gakuen dans le role de Atsuko. thumbAtsuko avait probablement été un yankee (délinquant) depuis son enfance. On disait que quand elle n'avait qu'une étudiante de l'école élémentaire de neuf ans, elle a vaincu un adversaire six ans plus vieux que lui. Selon d'autres légendes urbaines, elle était un «monstre» craint même par son frère. Plus tard dans la série, Nezumi a déclaré qu'Atsuko avait vaincu une école yankee toute masculine.' 'Frist Love' Kurumi sort son 4eme album apeller Frist Love *'1 Turn It Up (Intro) ' *'2 Special (feat. Jennie Kim Of YG New Artist) ' *'3 It's Over' *'4 One-Sided Love ' *'5 Dream ' *''' 6 Rose ' *'7 Fool for Love ' *'8 Because ' *'9 Am I Strange''' *'10 1.2.3.4' Majisuka Gakuen 2 Après la mort de Yuko, Atsuko a refusé le siège du président de Rappapa, insistant pour que le poste soitthumb pour Yuko seul. Au lieu de cela, elle a demandé à une ancienne camarade d'école, Otabe , de prendre le poste avec Atsuko en tant que vice-président, et Mukuchi comme attacheur personnel d'Otabe, gardant ce secret du reste de ses amis. Les soeur Kurabayashi ne se cachent plus Les soeur Kurabayashi son maintenent les deux célèbre soeur Japonaise de la JYP, elle se sont connaitre dans le monde avec leur style different de musique, toute les deux son passer dans l'émision thumb'radio Star.' 'Une question a été posez sur le vie amoureuse tout le monde été deja au courant du couple Zion.T et Hikaru, mais les internaute voulait savoir si Kurumi était également en couple elle a juste repondu "Oui" Quelque jour plus tard Kurumi a été vue mains dans la mains avec le rappeur San E. Cette information a été poster sur Twetter et Allkpop, les deux on poster sur leur compte instagram une photo d'eux ensemble, avec comme commentaire "Sa fait 4 ans que nous somme en couple, je t'aime mon coeur". thumb 2015 Kurumi sera en repos /Comeback Suite a un malaise survenus suite a une repetion pour un concert, Kurumi sais pris de fatigue et fait une malaise en plaine repetion. Apres consultation chez le medecin les medecin l'oblige a prendre des jour de repos. Apres des long mois absenc Kurumi fait son Comeback elle revient avec un nouveux single My Star